Dental practitioners often organize instruments for various reasons. The instruments are sometimes organized or sorted according to steps in the procedure to be performed by the practitioner. The instruments could alternatively be sorted by ownership in a situation where dental practitioners share equipment. Color coding is one method of organizing or sorting such instruments.
Known dental instruments are composed of metal and can be difficult to color code. Coloring metal instruments can be done by black oxidation or by plating. However, these methods are costly, inefficient, and offer limited color choices depending on the base metal alloy. Such coloring techniques can have a short effective life due to repeated sterilization of the dental instrument. The coating or plating may crack from repeated thermal cycles during sterilization and may eventually peel from the base metal.
The present inventor recognized the need for providing a cost effective color coding system for sorting and organizing dental instruments. Additionally, the present inventor recognized the need for increasing the practitioner's finger dexterity and control of the dental instrument and the need for decreasing finger fatigue due to prolonged gripping of the instrument.